Never Leaving You Again
by blackXroseXdying
Summary: Sam and Dean are just starting to settle into life at Bobby's when John decides to return. Sam is 16, Dean is 20 and yes, this is Wincest. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**A/N: I wrote this today (in my head) while I was having a brain scan. This is for my darling dearest cousin Tahra who actually gave me the idea to do this to pass the time. It's not the best I've written but it's been awhile since I've written any fanfic at all so please be nice. :D**_  
_**This is kind of AU because Sam and Dean aren't full time hunters, but sometimes Dean goes and helps John out when John asks. The boys are living with Bobby. Sam is 16 and Dean is 20, and yes, this is of course Wincest.**_  
_**I still don't own these boys. But for just a little while I like to pretend I do :D**_

Dean woke up to the sound of thunder and a flash of lightening. He sighed and rolled over onto his back to see Sam already awake and staring at him with a smile on his face.  
"How long have you been staring at me, creep?" Dean mumbled, pulling Sam against his chest with one arm and putting the other behind his head.  
"Not long. I only just woke up." Sam said, snuggling in closer to Dean and closing his eyes again.  
"No more sleep." Dean shook Sam slightly and Sam frowned. "You stay here, and I'll go make us some coffee."  
Dean kissed Sam quickly on the mouth and jumped out of bed. He dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before running down the stairs into the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw his dad sitting at the table across from Bobby.  
"Hey Dean." John said, smiling at his son.  
"Dad. What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Dean was beyond confused. He hadn't seen his father since Sam had turned 16 a few months ago.  
Dean had decided that Sam deserved a better life that constantly being on the road and never staying in one school, so he told his father of his decision and John -in pure Winchester fashion - had thrown a fit. He wanted to keep his family together for as long as possible.

"I'm fine Dean. But..." John looked at Bobby and Bobby put his hands in the air as if to say _leave me outta this._  
"But what?" Dean was waiting for the kettle to finish boiling for his and Sam's coffee and he turned around to face his father.  
"I need your help on this next hunt boy."  
Dean just looked at John as if he hadn't heard his right.  
"What? No! I told you..."  
"You told me that you didn't want Sam hunting anymore. You didn't saying anything about yourself. I'm not taking no for an answer. No go upstairs, pack your stuff and say goodbye to your brother." John snapped.  
"So you're not even going to say goodbye to him yourself?" Dean was getting angry with his father already.  
"There's no time, no hurry up would ya?"

Dean glared at his father for a few seconds before turning around. He wouldn't have time for his own coffee now, so he finished and walked back upstairs.  
He opened the bedroom door to see Sam sitting up in bed and reading a book with a small smile on his face. Dean walked over to him and took the book out of his hands, making his place and handing the coffee to Sam.

"Where's yours?" Sam asked, not really worried.  
"I don't have time for one. I..."  
Dean couldn't bring himself to tell Sam he had to leave. He looked at his brothers' face and saw him frowning.  
"Dean, just tell me."  
Dean paused for a second and then blurted out in a rush, "Dad's back and he needs my help on his next hunt."  
Dean had closed his eyes while he said that and when he opened them again he saw that Sam and put his coffee mug on the bedside table and was staring at him with slight tears in his eyes.

"But, I thought you said..."  
"I know baby boy. I know I did. I didn't think that he would come back so soon." Dean had shuffled closer to Sam and pulled him into a hug. Sam sniffled and buried his face into Dean's chest.  
Dean held Sam in his arms for a couple more minutes before he pulled away.  
"I have to get downstairs before dad comes up here."  
Dean kissed Sam on the forehead and moved across the room to dresser and started packing clothes into his duffle bag. He didn't know how long he would be gone for, so he just packed everything.

He heard Sam shuffling around on the bed and thought he was burying himself back under the covers, but when he turned around he saw that Sam had moved and was sitting on the edge of the bed with back to Dean.  
Dean sighed once again and walked around the bed to stand in front of Sam. Sam had his chin against his chest and was staring at the floor. Dean lifted Sam's chin up with two fingers and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. Within seconds, Sam had his tongue in Dean's mouth and was trying to pull Dean down onto the bed with him.  
Dean pulled away reluctantly and leaned his forehead against Sam's.  
"I promise you, I'll be back as soon as I can Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam just squeezed his eyes closed.  
Dean kissed him one last time on the forehead, grabbed his bag from the foot of the bed and moved to the door. When he was in the doorway he heard Sam call his name softly.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked, turning around to face his brother properly.  
"Come back in one piece or I'll kick your ass." Sam said grinning.  
"You got it baby boy."  
Dean smiled to himself as he walked downstairs.  
He stopped in the kitchen briefly to say goodbye to Bobby and then walked outside into the rain to see his already waiting beside his truck.  
"Follow me in the Impala. I've gotten used to having more space." John said before jumping into the black truck and pulling out onto the main road.  
Dean looked up at the house he had called home over the past few months and saw Sam standing at their bedroom window waving at him. Dean waved back, threw his bag in the trunk and the followed after his father.

_**6 months later**_

Sam sat with his head resting on the floor and his legs over the back of the couch in the library, reading yet another book when he heard it. The familiar rumble of the Impala. He looked over at Bobby, grinned, threw his book onto the ground, rolled onto the ground and was running before he was barely upright.  
He threw open the front door to see Dean walking up to the house, duffle bag in his hand.  
Sam grinned and ran down the steps and Dean dropped his bag on the ground.  
Dean barely managed to brace himself as Sam threw himself into Dean's arms, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck. Sam curled his fingers in Dean's hair before pulling him into a kiss.  
When they pulled apart both where breathing heavily and grinning widely at the other.  
"I missed you too baby boy." Dean chuckled.  
"Do I have to kick your ass?" Sam asked. It was his way of asking if Dean was hurt at all.  
"Nah, I'm all in one piece. Worst I got was a small concussion when I got slammed into a tree last week."  
"Good." Sam said, before kissing his brother once again.  
"Do me a favour though Dean."  
"What's that?"  
"Never leave me for that long again?"  
"Never leaving you again, not ever baby. I promise."  
Sam grinned again before pulling Dean's mouth back to his.


End file.
